Tajemniczy Mikołaj
by mannlicher
Summary: Szkoła organizuje akcję "Tajemniczy Mikołaj", a Lucyfer nie ma pomysłu na prezent. (Samifer, High School AU).


**Piątek**

Lucyfer po raz piąty spojrzał na karteczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem chłopaka, którego wylosował w świątecznej zabawie organizowanej przez szkołę. Widniał tam napis _Sam Winchester_ nabazgrany wąskim, pochyłym pismem i Lucyfer czuł, że te literki śmieją mu się prosto w twarz, czerpiąc chorą satysfakcje z jego zażenowania. Sam podobał mu się już dobrych parę miesięcy, ale nie potrafił wezbrać się w sobie i powiedzieć mu prawdy. Razem chodzili na angielski, fizykę i geometrię i to właśnie z tych przedmiotów Lucyfer miał najgorsze oceny, ponieważ nigdy nie mógł skupić się na słowach nauczycielki, gdy Sam był tuż obok.

A teraz musiał kupić mu prezent.

Jednak na drodze Lucyfera do zrealizowania planu stanął malutki problem – nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby mu kupić! Bezpośrednio zamienili może dwa zdania, więc nie wiedział nic o zainteresowaniach Sama, co lubił, a czego nie, i to stawiało go pod ścianą, ponieważ nie chciał się wykosztować na coś, co i tak mogłoby mu się nie spodobać.

Matematyczna dała im tydzień na zastanowienie się. Wręczanie prezentów miało odbyć się w przyszły piątek, a jego głowa była pusta. Na wstępie z listy prezentów skreślił oklepane skarpetki, zapachowe świeczki, kubki i perfumy, przecież nie chciał się poniżać przed chłopakiem, którego darzył wielkim i z pewnością nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem.

Schował karteczkę do kieszeni i poszedł na lekcję.

Nie interesował się tym, kto go wylosował. Prezenty zawsze były nietrafione, chociaż raz zdarzył się wyjątek, że skarpety ze świątecznym wzorkiem, które otrzymał rok temu od Benny'ego służyły mu po dziś dzień. Nie chciał być kolejną osobą wręczającą badziewny upominek, byleby tylko mieć to już za sobą. Naprawdę miał nadzieję na podarowanie Samowi czegoś, co mu się przyda, czego będzie często używał, co z kolei będzie mu o nim przypominało.

* * *

 **Sobota**

Wciąż nie miał pomysłu.

Do piątku jeszcze czas – powtarzał sobie za każdym razem, gdy odrzucał kolejną propozycję prezentu, którego sam nie chciałby dostać. Desperacja posunęła go nawet do sprawdzenia w internecie, gdzie osoby z podobnym problemem zadawały pytania o idealny prezent pod choinkę. Chwilę dłużej wpatrywał się w skąpy strój Świętego Mikołaja, ale i to odrzucił. Nie mógł wyjść na zboczeńca. Nie chciał też widzieć miny nauczycielki, która spytałaby Sama, co dostał.

* * *

 **Niedziela**

Postanowił wybrać się do centrum handlowego pełnego świątecznych upominków, pluszowych reniferów i obrzydliwych swetrów z podobizną Mikołaja bądź wszytymi małymi choinkowymi bombkami. Nic mu się nie spodobało. A jeśli jemu się nie spodobało, to i Samowi nie przypadnie do gustu. Wątpił, by ktoś chciał się pokazać w świecącym swetrze, który wydawał odgłos "Ho ho ho!" po naciśnięciu czerwonego nosa. Zwłaszcza Sam. Sam udzielający się w kółku dyskusyjnym. Sam startujący w każdej możliwej olimpiadzie. Sam czwarty rok z rzędu zdobywający stypendium uczniowskie.

* * *

 **Poniedziałek**

Powoli zaczynał się martwić. Jego znajomi plotkowali o prezentach, które już kupili, a on nawet nie posunął się do przodu. Młodszy brat Lucyfera, Gabriel, bez przerwy nawijał o tym, jak to nie może się doczekać, aż da prezent Baltazarowi i zobaczy jego minę. Zaciekawiony zapytał go, co kupił, lecz Gabriel nie odpowiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i odszedł w kierunku klasy.

Znikąd pomocy.

* * *

 **Wtorek**

– Potrzebuję pomocy – powiedział zdyszany, przez co niebieskooki nastolatek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Lucyfer wbiegł do szkoły i szybko podszedł do Castiela Novaka, z którym Sam chodził na historię. – Co o nim wiesz? – spytał go, dyskretnie wskazując na Sama.

– Sam? – zapytał. – Mamy razem kilka zajęć. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Mam swoje powody – odpowiedział lakonicznie, bowiem nie chciał zdradzać szczegółów. Nie znali się za dobrze, jednak potrzebował informacji i był gotów posunąć się do drastycznych środków, takich jak rozmowa z nieznajomym. – Opowiedz mi o nim w skrócie.

Castiel zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zagryzł dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.

– Lubi mitologię grecką i astronomię i interesuje się historią wojny secesyjnej, nie przepada za clownami, ma starszego brata, Deana, bardzo miły chłopak. Ale nie rozumiem, po co ci to wszystko?

Lucyfer bez słowa skierował się pod salę od chemii, gdzie na lekcję czekał Benny.

Benny znał tego całego Deana. Może on będzie w stanie mu pomóc.

* * *

 **Środa**

Benny nie pomógł.

Lucyfer z każdym dniem tracił nadzieję na znalezienie dobrego prezentu. Kupiłby mu książkę na temat gwiazd lub greckiego panteonu bogów, ale nie wiedział, czy Sam już może takiej nie posiadał. Pióro z grawerunkiem? Nie, Sam pisał długopisem. Zapalniczkę? Winchester nie palił. Kartę podarunkową do Netflix? On sam za taką dałby się zabić. Płytę z kolędami? Przenośny głośnik? Piżamę? Krawat? Laurkę z makaronu? Bilet do kina na „Przebudzenie Mocy"?

* * *

 **Czwartek**

Lucyfer chciał umrzeć...

* * *

 **Piątek**

Nadszedł wielki dzień. Lucyfer nerwowo ściskał malutką paczkę owiniętą w papier dekoracyjny sklejony taśmą. Był najgorszym Tajemniczym Mikołajem na świecie. Nigdy nie przejmował się, komu kupi prezent, nie zależało mu na opinii ludzi ze szkoły, ale tym razem, gdy wylosował osobę, na której mu zależało, mógł śmiało przyznać, że jest w dupie. Chciał, by ten dzień już się skończył, by nie musiał patrzeć na zawód Sama spowodowany okropnym prezentem.

Lekcja geometrii nadeszła szybciej niż by sobie tego zażyczył. Uczniowie wyciągnęli pięknie spakowane pudełka i kolorowe torebki i zaczęli rozdawać prezenty. Zauważył Sama na drugim końcu klasy i z duszą na ramieniu podszedł do niego, bo chłopak nie ruszył się z miejsca, by komuś wręczyć własny prezent, dlatego wykorzystał okazję. Rozmyślał jeszcze nad możliwością szybkiej ucieczki z pomieszczenia i nad zmianą tożsamości, ale gdy stanął przed wyższym od siebie nastolatkiem, porzucił te plany.

– Cześć – przywitał się słabo.

– Witaj. Mam coś dla ciebie.

Lucyfer zamarzł w bezruchu.

– Chwila. Ty? Dla mnie? Co?

– Wylosowałem cię.

– Naprawdę? – Lucyfer zdziwił się wielce.

– No tak. I muszę przyznać, że to był najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu – powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało. W ten sposób Lucyfer stracił resztkę nadziei na jakąkolwiek szansę u Sama. – Nie miałem żadnego pomysłu, a nie chciałem się wygłupić i kupić ci czegoś, przez co zapamiętałbyś mnie jako najżałośniejszego Tajemniczego Mikołaja.

Twarz Lucyfera wykrzywiła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię rozumiem – parsknął i uniósł niestarannie zapakowaną paczkę.

– Ty też?

– Ta. A i tak wiem, że nie możesz się bardziej wygłupić niż to. – Delikatnie potrząsnął pudełeczkiem.

– Przekonamy się? – zapytał, a w jego oku błysnął cień wyzwania.

Wymienili się paczkami i Lucyfer nie czekając na zaproszenie rozdarł papier, a następnie dobrał się do zawartości dużej paczki. Opakowanie było znacznie większe od tego, które wręczył Samowi. Z niecierpliwością otworzył pudełko i ujrzał… koszulkę. Czarną koszulkę. Ostrożnie wyciągnął materiał z kartonu i rozprostował, po czym spojrzał na nadruk na przodzie. Święty Mikołaj szczerzył się dziko – na czubku jego głowy widniały dwa duże, diable rogi, a wokół nogi Świętego owinięty był ogon. Jego ciało pokrywały tatuaże, a w dłoni trzymał widły.

Lucyfer popatrzył na Sama, potem na koszulkę i znów na Sama. Uniósł jedną brew.

– Odwróć ją – nakazał Sam.

Na tyle koszulki widniał ogromny napis ociekający krwią „Satan Claus". Literkę „S" także zdobiły rogi.

Lucyfer wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, który wypełnił cała klasę, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale w tym momencie miał to gdzieś.

– W życiu nie dostałem lepszego prezentu! Za cholerę nie wiem, czym się przejmowałeś – rzekł, wciąż się śmiejąc.

– Serio? Nikt wcześniej ci tego nie mówił?

– Sam bym na to nie wpadł. Jesteś geniuszem!

– Dziękuję – powiedział i Lucyfer starał się nie patrzeć na czerwieniące się policzki Sama. – Zobaczmy, co mi kupiłeś.

Radość chłopaka prysnęła w mgnieniu oka, ponieważ przypomniał sobie, co owinął papierem. Z miny Sama nie wywnioskował nic.

Jeśli myślał, że to on się głośno zaśmiał, bardzo się pomylił. Śmiech Winchestera był trzy razy głośniejszy i trzy razy mniej pohamowany, a w kącikach jego oczu zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

– Czy… Czy to jest… – Sam nie mógł dokończyć zdania, ponieważ podczas śmiechu stracił oddech i się zapowietrzył. – Czy to jest… – Po raz kolejny salwa śmiechu wydobyła się z jego gardła.

– Tak, to elektryczny otwieracz do puszek… – przyznał markotnie.

Najwyraźniej to rozbawiło Sama jeszcze bardziej. W końcu, po długiej minucie wyższy chłopak opanował śmiech i wierzchem dłoni otarł łzy.

– O nie, nie mogę. Właśnie wygrałeś. To jest… To jest cudowne. Otwieracz do puszek… Skąd ten pomysł?

– Nie pytaj, nie chcesz wiedzieć.

– Masz rację, bez kontekstu jest lepiej.

– Jak bardzo się upokorzyłem?

– Żartujesz? Jest świetny!

Uśmiech Sama sprawił, że Lucyfer nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do szczerości jego słów.

– Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku też mnie wylosujesz – powiedział Sam i przybliżył się do Lucyfera tak, że ich ramiona się stykały. Opierając się o ścianę, wpatrywali się w swoje prezenty.

– Ja też.


End file.
